Han Bun
by Hittocere
Summary: Out there somewhere is the other half of your soul, granted he just tried to kill his. Fate seems to have a sense of humor, making the other half of his soul a nosy detective... Not the best first impression one can make on the other half of your soul, then again they are both still alive which is a good start. Otherwise they'd both be dead.
1. Intro

Title: **Han Bun**

WARNING! THIS IS A MALE MALE PAIRING, not your cup of tea? Don't read then.

Catagory: **Meitantei Konan/Detective Conan(Case Closed)**

Pairing: **Gin & Shinichi**

Facts to keep in mind for this story: This is a soul bond fic, so they will take on characteristics of the other person. Um... I don't know a whole hell of a lot about this category, so I'm making that up as I go. This is a random fic about Gin and Shinichi learning to coming to terms with the fact they share two halves to one soul. Also I am a huge fan of slow burn, if you are somehow unaware of what that is it means that the romance is slow to blossom and not instant. I hate instant romance, they are terrible, and I am now rambling sorry.

Anyways last note in reference to this story actually: I'm not watching the show at present, so characters will probably be a little OC.

Japanese Translations:

Han bun- one half

Aniki- usually this means older brother, but in context with Vodka it means Partner.

Moshi Moshi- hello (phone greeting)

Keibu- Inspector & Keiji- Officer

Bozu- brat

Hakase- professor

Names in full uppercase mean a change in Point of View to that character.

* * *

GIN

He hadn't put his full weight into the swing the bat, the slow fall of the meddlesome detective brat as it made contact with his temple made him smirk with evil satisfaction. He motioned for Vodka to finish up his end of the blackmail deal, and to be quick about it. The barely conscious detective reached out, wrapping strangely strong fingers around the hem of his black trench coat, it appeared that Gin would need to be more thorough with this one.

The blond reached into his pocket pulling out the Organization's new experimental poisons, he removed his glove with his teeth, some idiot had arranged the packaging so that you had to be able to use your fingernails to remove the poisons. So with his bare hand he reached down to pull the detective brat's face up, it was the worst mistake Gin had ever made. As his fingers caressed the young man's face he felt a jolt of pain in his temple, a lesser man would have jumped back at the sensation, but not the blond.

He released the boy's face, and replaced the loosened capsule in the annoying packaging from hell. Vodka returned, with a soft nod to indicate his work was done, Gin stood back up slowly and took a deep breath. The blond placed the poisons in his pocket and pulled his gloves back on slowly. He gave his partner a glance that left the shorter man confused.

"What is it Aniki?" the portly agent whispered. They looked down at the detective, the boy was still holding onto the blond's coat tightly. "Should I…"

"No," Gin answered, "I'll take care of it, you go on ahead. I'll meet you at the car in fifteen minutes." Vodka nodded, and walked off into the underbrush towards the parking lot.

"Do you… understand?" the detective asked in a quiet voice.

"Not particularly, nor do I care. Stay away from me detective," the blond answered as he lifted the boy up, "I am going to leave you closer to the theme park, and you are not going to tell a living soul about what me or my associate was doing here."

"You… you can't just leave," the boy detective whispered, "don't you understand?" Gin did not understand, at least how this had happened under these circumstances to him. He had used this as a method to kill before, and it was terrifying to discover that the same thing that could happen to him. He didn't want anything to do with this kid… this kid who happened to be the other half of his soul mind you.

"I understand enough bozu," the blond countered, "it's the only reason I didn't just poison you. You were with a girl earlier, should I leave you with her?" There was a headache blooming where he had hit the teenager earlier.

"Ran… she can help me home," he agreed wincing as the blond shifted how he was carrying the detective as the police started running past, "ask for Megure keibu… he'll find Ran for me."

"I do not deal with police well, as I'm sure you will have guessed by now detective," the blond countered mildly irritated, "call your friend, I'll make sure she arrives before I leave, that's it." The detective looked rather upset, and not about the head wound. The teenager pulled out his cell phone, hitting the call button firmly. Gin could hear the ringing from where the teenager was holding it.

" _Moshi Moshi? Shinichi? Shinichi where are you?_ "the girl, most likely Ran, asked worriedly, " _SHINICHI?_ "

"Ran… please just listen," the detective looked tired. His bright blue eyes looked up with a pleading expression. Gin sighed, and set the boy down taking his phone.

"Your friend hit his head and isn't feeling well," the blond started.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

Shinichi watched his would be killer explain to his best friend where to find him. He had always thought his mother's comments about true soul mates had been odd, now having met his… it made so much more sense. That you'd know your soul mate when you looked into their eyes and found yourself lost. When at first touch you could feel whatever was most prominent on their mind, the blond's mind had been so… cruel and cold. After the blond realized what happened, which Shinichi could tell he had, worry had set in, inescapable worry. Shinichi didn't understand why his soul mate was so worried about.

Then the man said that was the only reason he hadn't poisoned him, the man was a cold hearted killer. Shinichi would have laughed if he wasn't so sure the man was about to leave. There was a buried sense that the reason wasn't because this man didn't care, it was more of the idea that he would be in more danger were he to remain than if he were to go. The blond was uneasy about the idea, but at least he knew there was a bond between them.

'You can't just leave when Ran gets here… if you do… it would be the same as poisoning me,' Shinichi thought desperately, he was losing his battle to remain conscious. The blond seemed to noticed and frowned pulling him up into more of a seated position, the shift did help a little with the horrific headache.

"You can't just run away… it doesn't work like that," he whispered, the blond glowered clearly irritated at the statement.

"I can't stay either, you are a detective, you can already see why," the blond growled, "it would get me killed or you would end up having to arrest me. Either way ends with this-" the blond gestures between the two of them, "-not working." Shinichi resisted the urge to sigh at the other.

"Not safe," he replied through heavy breaths, he was fighting off unconsciousness with all he had. It would be easier if the blond would just apply some skin contact and pull away some of the pain.

"That's the first sense you've made all night," the blond muttered moving to lean against a nearby tree, "it's not safe for this to be between us. It will get you killed."

The words weighed heavily on Shinichi, the blond didn't know then, he was only thinking about the circumstantial dangers of someone getting to Shinichi to get rid of himself. What he didn't realize that if he didn't finish this bond they would both die anyways. Right now the damage was reversible, but if it went as Shinichi was beginning to suspect it was going to go… There was going to be a very high chance both of them were going to die anyways. How to get this across without aggravating the blond, he needed him to know what to look for.

"Incomplete bond," he responded with clenched teeth, "deadly… for… bo—"

* * *

GIN

The teenager had passed out mid statement, but the look of complete concern on his face amidst all the effort was unmistakable. Gin was missing something, and it did not bode well. His friend wasn't too far away, she wasn't exactly quiet thumping through the forest. As she came to a halt in front of him he pointed over at her friend before vanishing into the brush silently.

"Shinichi, wake up… SHINICHI!" he could hear if even as he retreated further towards the parking lot. Vodka was standing there waiting patiently, and Gin handed him the keys for the vehicle they had taken today.

"What's going on Aniki?" the portly agent inquired as he unlocked the car and slid in. Gin shook his head slowly before turning to look back at the forest one last time.

"Do you remember what that detective brat's name was?" he asked, it occurred to him he should at least try to remember the teenager's name.

"No, you didn't think it was important before," the portly agent responded turning over the engine with a smooth motion.

"That was before certain facts made themselves known to me. First thing is first however, we need to get that case deposited," the blond instructed, "you know where to go." Vodka nodded, and the two agents were on their way.

* * *

MOURI RAN

Ran looked at her friend in concern, she had barely gotten a look at the blond man before he vanished. Shinichi was pale, and she could see the blood running off his temple. She called Megure keibu, and the police inspector was there to help in a few minutes. She didn't mention the blond because she was more concerned about the tremors running through Shinichi's body at present. It took her a moment, but she realized what was going on.

"Stop, all of you need to put on gloves immediately!" she yelled releasing her friend's hand instantly. The police officers looked at her like she had just grown a second head or something, "he's just bonded to someone, our touch is sending him into sensory overload right now." At her explanation the inspector nodded and the rest of the force carrying Shinichi's unconscious body quickly complied.

"Are you sure that's what this is Ran kun?" Megure asked while the remaining members of the team pulled on their gloves.

"Yes, Kudou okuusan made me read over the materials she had as well Shinichi. This is one of the indicators, particularly one of an uncompleted bond. His body will reject all touch until he is grounded again by his bondmate. Until then the best we can do is avoid skin to skin contact until the bondmate can be reached," Ran recited, "I'll call his parents, they'll be the most qualified to care for him."

"That sounds like a wise idea, but where can we take him in the meantime?" Megure asked worried about the teenager that was already improving by following Ran's instructions.

"We can take him home, it would be best in fact," Ran thought aloud, "Agasa hakase has also read through the literature, he can care for him until Yukiko and Yusaku return." Megure nodded, and with that the first pieces started to fall into place.

* * *

VERMOUTH

The blonde was enjoying herself by annoying the ever living shit out of Gin when she got the panicked call from Yukiko chan. Her son had bonded to a stranger, and now they couldn't find him. What make things worse about that was that it was killing Shin chan, Ran chan was canvassing the area looking for the man according to her friend. Vermouth reluctantly agreed to go meet up with Ran chan to do what she could to help.

"Well Gin appears someone is looking out for you today, an old friend just asked for my help," Vermouth smiled, "catch you later boys!" The two other agents stared at her with something akin to unease. It then occurred to her that something about Gin seemed off, like he looked unwell. Vermouth waved it off as her coworker's naturally frozen disposition. Yukiko had suggested that she check in with Ran at Tropical Land first, seeing as her son's long time friend had actually seen who they were looking for to save her son's life.

Ran noticed her right away, whether or not she recognized that she was Chris or Sharon Vineyard she would never know. The brunette waved her over and sat down warily at a nearby bench. She clearly didn't know what to do, and was looking appropriately mortified about the situation.

"Are you Yukiko's friend from America?" she asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Vermouth nodded, and the girl started to sob.

"What's wrong Angel?" Vermouth asked. The girl really did start crying at that point.

"Shinichi kun may die, and it's all my fault. If only I hadn't insisted that we come here, then Shinichi would still be okay," she rubbed at her eyes, "Shinichi didn't even want to come, but he promised if I won the karate tournament he would take me. Now he's dying because of an incomplete bond…" Vermouth wrapped an arm around the distraught girl's shoulder and shushed her like she was a small child all over again.

"Don't worry little Angel, he'll be alright. So who are we looking for?" Vermouth asked, she had a feeling she already knew. There was someone fitting Ran's timeline, and was certainly stubborn enough to just abandon their sudden bond mate like she was suggesting. Any normal being would stick around and ask questions…

"He spoke to me briefly, told me Shinichi was feeling unwell, even lead me to where he was. Then he vanished once I was attending to Shinichi," she explained thinking about it carefully, "he was a tall man, with long blond hair—"

"Piercing green eyes, and a fondness for dark clothing?" Vermouth interrupted feeling a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Why yes, yes he was wearing all dark clothing, and I think his eyes were green. I couldn't tell in the dark light then, Shinichi would know. He spoke in a gravelly tone, like he smoked a lot or something, he also had this sort of slur… kind of like an accent of a sort," Ran looked at her with pleading eyes, "but how could you possibly know that? You weren't even there that night…"

"He's an acquaintance of mine, he's been acting… strange since the date Yukiko told me about. He fits the description you told me about, and his personality dictates that he would leave as soon as you showed up to help," Vermouth explained thinking about it seriously, "and under normal circumstances Shin kun would be dead. He must not have realized that they had bonded to that level, otherwise you might never have seen Shin kun in that state."

"You know him, the tall blond man?" Ran questioned, "what do you mean Shinichi would normally be dead?"

"I'm sure that answer will become obvious soon enough, but right now we need to get him to little Shin kun," Vermouth explained, "do you have a copy of Yukiko chan's address for me? It's been a while since I visited." Ran nodded and wrote out the address for her, Vermouth gave her a quick hug and pulled out her cell with a deep set scowl.

* * *

GIN

In a twist of fate he had become an unintentional bond mate for some random child, how kami sama must in fact hate his guts. He stood there staring down Vermouth as she described in detail exactly what was happening to the boy because he wasn't there to ease the pain of their bonding. Much to his surprise it sounded incredibly painful and not something he would have willingly put up with for two weeks while waiting for his other half to pull his head out of his ass.

"He's dying you idiot, and if he dies you do," the other blonde growled, "your earlier stupidity almost killed you both."

"You think I haven't noticed?" the assassin barked back at her, "what do you expect me to do about it? I don't know his name, I don't even know where the hell to go to fix this." His teeth were gritted with the subtle pain filtering across the bond. The teenager at the other end was in excruciating pain, and here he was sitting through her lecture at him about improper bond shit.

"I did anticipate that," she answered with a frown as she handed him a piece of paper, "I will call ahead so they know to expect you, you happened to bond to my former best friend's son." The blonde explained with an exasperated expression.

"I don't trust you," he ground out taking the piece of paper without really looking at it, "you over complicate easy to solve situations." They both knew that reference was a direct 'shoot first then ask questions' or 'don't play games with your mark since they are going to die anyways'.

"See here's the thing, I like that kid a lot more than I like you," she pointed out, "I don't want him to die because you're an asshole that can't bond correctly. His parents happen to also be a bonded pair, so they have all the literature you could want on the subject."

"You are not going," he growled out insistently, Vermouth looked at him stone faced.

"Well of course not, that's against the rules to protect the bonded pair," she looked like she wanted to call him a moron, but thought better of it. After a couple minutes he only had one more question.

"What is his name?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: This is a project I started because I wanted more Gin/Shinichi fics, and people kept requesting more of them when I was being... active. A New Method of Persuasion is not dead... well, not really. I just don't like the chapter I'm working on currently. Also my mom died two weeks after I posted that one so... I'm kind of traumatized from that. It was sudden, and VERY unexpected. I've swapped jobs twice, and gotten a really obnoxious puppy since.


	2. At the Manor with Yukiko

Title: **Han Bun**

WARNING! THIS IS A MALE MALE PAIRING, not your cup of tea? Don't read then.

Category: **Meitantei Konan/Detective Conan(Case Closed)**

Pairing: **Gin & Shinichi**

A/N: If there are any points that are confusing please feel free to ask. My brain basically pukes words on a page when I get these plunnies, I attempt to make them readable most of the time. Also, some day in the future I will have a story art cover for this, it all depends on how much I work on this rather than the art for it. Oh, and I have no sense of what spending in Japan is like as I have never been there. I will be using rates for my area (Oregon of the United States) via the almighty internet to be slightly realistic. The amount Yukiko states later in this chapter is in US dollars for my sanity, it is intended to be an absurd amount of money, and I'm fairly certain Shinichi's family is fairly well off in comparison to Ran's.

As always, it's my pleasure Aniki to provide more Gin/Shinichi literature for the world. *smiles* To the guest who reviewed, its basically like listening to shake it off by Taylor Swift on repeat.

[Chapter 2]

* * *

KUDOU YUKIKO

When Chris called her and said that she knew the man that her little Shin chan had bonded to the first thing that crossed her mind was joy. The mysterious blond man had been found, and she would not have to bury her child. The second was dread, because the second statement out of her friend's mouth was that he was an elite assassin for the people that she worked for. That was also when she realized the Chris was actually Sharon, and things were a lot more complicated than Ran or Yusaku thought.

Chris, as she was going by now, stopped by to explain a few things before she forcibly made the assassin drop in on them. The first was that the man had a rather volatile temper, and his first reaction was to shoot first then ascertain what was going on. He was a master of his art, but he was also prone to high levels of secrecy. That was why he had left Shin chan alone in the first place, he couldn't risk being seen there.

Her friend seemed truly glad to see her despite the circumstances, and advised them to pretty much leave once the man arrived. She didn't think he would shoot them, but if they surprised him they might find themselves severely injured. Chris left, and said she would call when the blond left so they knew to expect him. So when the fancy little Porsche 365A showed up in her driveway and was quickly covered up she was hardly surprised. The man had taste, she'd give him that much.

The blond was everything that Sharon/Chris & Ran said he would be. Shinichi had briefly woken up during the first week, and was able to write a description that both of them to shame. She was supposed to be looking for a tall willowy man, with a waterfall of platinum blond locks that ended just past his hips, piercing green eyes of jade that could make an ice cube look warm, cheekbones that appeared to be chiseled from a fine cream colored marble, a fondness for black attire that appeared to be more of a business choice than real taste, and a fedora with a small band to help disguise his features. Yukiko was almost jealous, the man before her was everything her son had said with that air of danger about him.

He strode up to the door, his face was a mask even to Yukiko, but his eyes looked more tired than cold in that moment. The man could clearly feel what Shinichi was going through, and it served to confirm that he was indeed exactly who they were looking for.

"Chris spoke to me earlier about your situation," she started with gesturing for him to come inside, "no one here is going to ask any questions. All I ask is that you help my son before you both die, I don't even need to know your name. I can leave a cell with you in the case that you need anything basic, but Yusaku and I will leave you alone for the most part." The blond looked rather irritated at the mention of Chris, to point of she would go so far as to say he was twitchy. He calmed down considerably when he realized what all she meant.

"This way," she gestured climbing the stairs, "Shin chan is up here."

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

It was a surprise when Shinichi woke to find the blond sitting next to him reading a Sherlock Holmes novel. His pants were rolled up and one bare leg was set delicately over one of Shinichi's own, a subtle touch, but one enough to lessen the pain he was in. The blond set the book aside, and looked over at him with a bored expression.

"Your fascination with Sherlock Holmes may ultimately be what leads you into such… deadly situations. You have your mother to thank for the fact we both live," he explains, "Vermouth was kind enough to interfere, normally I'd be opposed to help of any kind from that woman. I think this time I might make an exception."

"I'm glad she did," Shinichi nods, "not being dead is a pleasant enough side effect."

"As I attempted to explain before it wasn't safe for me to remain there with you. If people associate the two of us both of our lives could be in danger Kudou," the blond explains carefully, "I am a master assassin, lingering at the time was not an option."

"I can understand that, but a phone number for me would have been nice. We could have avoided all this unpleasantness, particularly the near death experience," Shinichi counters, "we are to be bonded, Shinichi is more than sufficient given the circumstances."

"As we are both alive I'm willing to look past the snooping… Fox," the assassin decides upon, "we don't use names in my business unless we are looking to threaten someone. You may call me Gin."

"That makes sense in your line of work, I won't ask you to tell me anything. It's probably best I don't know, but please don't lie to me, at least if it is avoidable. I detest liars, mainly because of the damage I see done thanks to simple white lies," Shinichi offers by way of explanation, "Not only that, but I can see straight through most of them."

"You will have to be discrete about the things you overhear in my presence, otherwise you endanger us both," Gin explains, "if you must insist on snooping in dangerous territory I might be obliged to go with, a bodyguard of sorts."

"You mean someone to shoot them before I can get into trouble," Shinichi clarifies, the assassin shrugs with a blank expression. A decidingly non-committal expression, Shinichi sighed, "I see your point, my travels could endanger you as well, I shall keep it in mind."

"Not that my actions won't put us in danger from time to time, but yours distinctly put both of us in danger," the assassin points out, "you deducted I was your soul mate and had I not come to the same conclusion we would both be dead now."

"Gin, we can keep playing this blame game or we can face the facts. Which are we are both incredibly reckless and danger has a way of following us," Shinichi answers cautiously.

* * *

GIN

The Detective certainly was a lot more cautious than he thought, but that didn't answer the lingering question that he had. How exactly were they supposed to complete this bond with the kid still bedridden? Until the bond was finished the kid wasn't going to get any better.

"Kudou there is still the matter at hand, we need to complete this bond," Gin points out, the detective nods solemnly, "judging from your expression you have some idea of what it will take?"

"You didn't read any of my parents literature, did you?" the detective asks pointedly, "I am keenly aware of what it takes. It is an exchange of fluids, and complete trust in each other. Which we are nowhere near that at present…"

"If you are saying what I think you are, no," the assassin responds, "we are not doing that here."

"I should hope not. This is my childhood home, I'd like to keep my memories of it clean and safe if possible. I'm sure there is a contingency plan in place," Kudou comments, "but the first thing we need to do is start trusting each other. Can we work on that here?"

"Possibly, what did you have in mind?" the Gin questions.

"Well if I could trouble someone for some food that would be nice," the detective's stomach rumbles, and Gin concedes that is a worthwhile approach towards trusting him. "Also, please send my mother in. I believe she might have funds set aside for this… issue of ours."

"I'll see about making you a sandwich or something," Gin paused, "are you allergic to anything?" The detective smiled, he steepled his fingers together in thought.

"Nothing that you would find in our kitchen, thanks for asking," the detective looked very pleased, "some plain hot coffee however would be heavenly."

* * *

KUDOU YUKIKO

It was surprising to see the assassin not holed up in her son's room, so when she smelled the eggs and bacon coming from her kitchen she paused. The blond was a reasonably good cook, her son could only manage coffee. Speaking of which, there was a pot brewing over in the corner. That meant Shinichi had probably sent him for food then. She smiled and attempted to sneak up towards her son's room. She was intending not to bother the assassin, imagine her surprise when he scoffed as she turned on her heel. Ah, not just any assassin, a master assassin Vermouth had said.

"He's waiting for you," was all the assassin remarked as he continued working on presumably an omelet of some sort. Yukiko nodded continuing to Shinichi's room as she had first intended. Her son was looking over one his Sherlock Holmes books, as if he expected it to suddenly sprout a second novel through his careful inspections.

"He was reading my book, I wondered if he did anything to it while he had it," her son answers without waiting for her to ask.

"Having trouble with your lack of data?" her son shook his head with a soft smile, "he said you wanted to see me?"

"I suspect you already know why," Shinichi's eyes were searching her face carefully, "please don't turn this into one of father's games. They are almost as detestable as Agasa hakase's quizzes, not that I have the heart to tell him that."

"Well, out of respect for you both and the situation I will not put you through it, this time. Also, I'm hoping to make a good impression on him," Yukiko responds with a smirk that promises trouble for him later, "you wanted to inquire about funds for your inevitable departure."

"More or less," Shinichi answers with a nod, "you set something up with this in mind I suspect."

"Of course, we weren't sure if it would be necessary or not. I of course decided to wager on it with your father, he of course went with the possibility of it being Ran. I took a chance and went with the possibility of it being someone else. There was a double or nothing from me that it would be someone male, your father mistakenly took this bet," Yukiko smiled in a way that would probably give him nightmares, "if I wasn't his wife I'd be a rich woman."

"How much money did we gain from his loss. We being you and the two of us," Shinichi clarified obviously noticing her excitement.

"I will be vacationing in Hawaii for my troubles, your winnings/funds doubled to a nice lump sum of around… 5-10 thousand," Yukiko shrugged, "part of it's for your college funds. Spend it wisely."

"That's certainly more than I was expecting," her son was watching her expressions carefully.

"He should know better than to gamble with me, I only make bets that I can win Shin chan," she smiles, "I'll hand the card with the funds on it to… I really don't know his name, but you know. In the meantime you need to relax and heal up." Her son thanked her as she walked out into the hallway, the blond was waiting for her with a strange expression.

"How did you know it wouldn't be the girl?" the blond's expression was so curious.

"Shin chan always looked to Ran chan as more of a sister. Soul mates, especially true ones, can tell by a single glance if they are supposed to be together. I also made Ran read all the literature, she told me some time ago that she believed it would be someone else. Yusaku simply didn't check the facts," she explained going towards her makeup room, "Shin chan himself made a comment to me years ago that had me surprised. He said that he was the Holmes to someone's Watson. Shin chan was always very perceptive about their relationship in the novels."

The blond rolled his eyes, he took the omelet in as she headed to her makeup room where the card was sitting waiting for Shinichi. She was starting to enjoy the assassin's presence, despite her friend's very clear warnings there seemed to be a rather interesting person buried in that cold exterior. Hmmm, maybe she should play a master assassin in her next role…

* * *

GIN

The detective took a sip of the coffee and looked like he wanted to melt into the pillows behind him. The assassin had his own cup, and took a hesitant sip. It was decent, but nothing to get excited over. He also noticed the boy had moved the book he was reading already.

"But its coffee," Kudou trailed off looking at his face strangely, "coffee is so much more important than my Sherlock novel. Okay, normally I'd say that was blasphemy, but 'kaasan hasn't let me have any coffee since I woke up!" Gin raised an eyebrow, he hadn't said a word, the detective hadn't even been looking at him.

"Ku… Shinichi?" he starts drawing the detective's attention, "what are the other side effects of a true soul mate bond?" He's beginning to suspect that one of the answers is going to make him twitch. The boy looks at him thoughtfully, then back at the cup in his hands with a happy smile.

"Nothing too serious, the foremost thing we already seem to have. We'll be able to sense the pain of the other, almost immediately if not the second something occurs. True bond mates can also track each other's movements even across a large town, I would for instance be able to find what specific building you were at given enough time. The smaller side effects include being able to read each others minds, increased sexual tendencies/drive, not being able to testify against each other in court, a reluctant-ness for separation, and finally increased possessiveness," Kudou concludes, "some pairs can also speak to each other across long distances, but this is a rare trait, not many pick it up."

"I suspect that won't be the case since you are already reading my mind," Gin answers with a frown, "what was that about plausible deniability?"

"Oh, and you may take up some of the traits of your bond mate. Observation skills, technical skills, or basic mannerisms," the boy adds, "I would prefer that you leave me out of your profession as much as possible. I have no intentions of learning how to kill people." _I don't want to kill people… I want to save people. I won't stop you…_

"I certainly hope not, you'd make a terrible assassin," Gin lets out the smallest of chuckles, "Vodka is quieter than you about sneaking around, and he's almost twice your size and at least three times your weight."

"Well excuse me if stealth really my area of expertise. I am a detective not an assassin," the Detective responds with mock offense.

"That you may be, but even detectives require some degree of stealth at times Fox. It wouldn't be hard to correct you to moving without attracting too much attention," Gin points out, "or more to the point, less obvious that an elephant at the very least."

"That I can concede to, it would be useful after all," the Detective concedes, "we should get going soon. The sooner I recover the sooner we can start managing this a little better." Gin watches the Detective eat slowly and purposefully, it's a relief that he doesn't gorge like Vodka or peck at his food like Vermouth.

"What type of funds do we have available?" Gin asks, its not he's short on funds, but they aren't liquid enough for this sort of thing. He hopes that the Detective's will work on short notice, he'll make up the difference later. Or they'll come to some sort of arrangement.

"I thought you overheard? You certainly seemed amused earlier?" the Detective's comment startled him, they weren't even properly bonded and he was picking up his amusement already? "It's nothing to be concerned over, I have no intentions of being used against you."

"Not the actual concern Fox," Gin clarifies, "If its this strong already… what happens when its complete later? That is cause for some concern on my part. Your chosen field of interest doesn't exactly mesh well with mine." The Detective snorts, and Gin can feel his amusement. Its oddly comforting, it lets him know everything's alright, the Fox set his fork down and looked him straight in the eye.

"You'll find I'm a lot like my favorite detective Gin, we don't always work within the lines to solve the crimes we come across. The world is not as black and white as they would like us to believe," the Fox explains, "I personally have no intentions of standing in your way, but do not expect me to help you cover up anything I am morally against."

"Yet I sense some hesitation in that statement," Gin points out.

"You're an assassin, there are bound to be complications as you so clearly pointed out," the Fox waves his hand, "it wouldn't be fair for me to insist you quit your 'profession' just because I am morally against it. I am not so unreasonable as that, but I do insist that we meet with Megure keibu so at least his team knows to leave you alone when you are with me."

"Fox…" Gin wasn't sure about that idea.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

"It's for my convenience. I need you to be able to follow me if necessary without question," he explains carefully, "It wouldn't be to the world, just the officers I work with on a daily basis at times. The introduction would be brief and would not involve your profession at all. You are free to make up whatever name you want, but I must insist upon this." The master assassin looked concerned, and Shinichi found he didn't blame the man. He'd already met Megure keibu, that left Takagi keiji, Chiba keiji, and a few others.

"I do not like this plan at all," the assassin comments, "but I see why you insist upon it."

"You've already met Megure keibu informally at the Mystery Coaster," Shinichi points out, "I'll take care of the details, and your presence will be ignored at my crime scenes. I'm sure you'll like that better than being accosted every time you meet up with me."

"That would be preferable to me having my shoot my way through them to get to you," the Assassin remarks flatly, "you really think they'll just ignore me? You didn't seem to before…" Shinichi sighed, it was difficult to explain without insulting the entirety of the Tokyo Metropolitan police department.

"My… profiling 'methods' shall we say, are much more refined than theirs. Megure keibu didn't so much as glance your way, but you and your friend had every single alarm in my head going off. It sent a shiver of dread down my spine in a way I had never…" Shinichi watched the smirk creep onto the assassin's face, "you have the unmistakable look of a serial murderer to me, yet Megure keibu and officers didn't even bat an eye."

"The unmistakable look?" he questioned, there was a distinct smugness flowing around the room. Shinichi couldn't help smiling at his other half's pleasure at the idea.

"Your eyes say so much more than that grim expression you call neutral. Although I didn't notice the gun until after I woke up," he explains cautiously, "it's under your right arm. It's a distinct type of bulk that only they have."

"Correct," the assassin responds, "its easy to spot when you know how."

"You asked me earlier about our funds," Shinichi changes the subject, "there is an account with funds for this exact sort of situation. It contains several thousand yen according to 'kaasan, she promised to turn over the information."

"Yup, here's the card Shin chan," his mother had that grin that made his skin crawl. Shinichi put his hand out for the card, and she placed it into his hand a little more forcefully than he was expecting. Oh, it was her 'old' complex again. He lets out a soft sigh as she exits the room, the Assassin looks bored.

"We'll leave tomorrow," the blond yawns, so he's not bored he's tired. Shinichi watches as he stretches out and looks around, "scoot over." Shinichi moves over and is surprised when the blond leaves his coat on the chair and climbs into the now vacant spot of his bed. He pulls the gun out and sticks it under his pillow, Shinichi smirks at it.

"Sleep well," Shinichi whispers, the blond grunts and his back is pressed up against Shinichi.


	3. There's Only so Much Dirt a Man Can Take

Title: **Han Bun**

WARNING! THIS IS A MALE MALE PAIRING, not your cup of tea? Don't read then.

Category: **Meitantei Konan/Detective Conan(Case Closed)**

Pairing: **Gin & Shinichi**

A/N: Comments, questions? Let me know. This is straight from my strange brain... um yeah that's all I can say for certain. Chapter four is a combination of stranger and more normal. Oh and I have no idea what type of random time line I'm following. It would appear that three weeks have passed since the not shrunken incident.

Also thank you Aniki chan and Mikazuki san for your lovely reviews once again.

Thank you for all the alerts as well, those are as awesome as the reviews in their own way. Enjoy.

[Chapter three]

* * *

KUDOU YUKIKO

She checks in later to find the master assassin curled up next to her son, he's reading his Sherlock novel as she walks in.

"Hello," Shinichi says after a moment, "did he sleep at all prior to this?" Yukiko shakes her head, the man had been so tense over the entire situation she had barely seen him. She honestly didn't know, but she was going to assume that he probably hadn't.

"Not that I'm aware, are you alright?" Yukiko didn't get any closer than the doorway. She knew the assassin preferred his own space, and she didn't really want to be shot.

"I'm fine, we'll be leaving tomorrow," Shinichi answers, "he's rather interesting so far…" Yukiko nods, she was worried for her son, a Master Assassin wasn't exactly the safest of bond mates. He did however seem genuinely concerned for her son's well fare since he almost killed him on accident.

"Your father and I will be heading back to America now that he's shown up and you've recovered enough to complete your bond. If you need us you know how to find us," Yukiko waves, and she's glad he's feeling better. She's just worried Yusaku is going to try and use the blond to start writing a new novel series. She's also sure that the blond wouldn't take the attempt well, and that it would lead to more than some mild discomfort on either side.

The blond didn't mind her too much at least, which was nice, but it was still unnerving knowing that he would rather shoot first than ask questions.

"Take care 'kaasan," Shinichi adds before she leaves the doorway. Yukiko was happy for him though, the blond would probably make an excellent bond mate once he started to understand more about how their bond truly worked. She had a deep suspicion that their bond was far deeper than her own with Yusaku. Mostly because Shinichi's presence was enough for the blond to be comfortable enough to sleep after everything that Sharon said, which were a lot of warnings about accidentally getting herself shot if she wasn't careful. For him to really SLEEP meant that she had done enough for him to trust her to leave him alone.

* * *

GIN

He woke up to find himself curled around the detective, his book long since discarded off to the side on the nightstand. He felt nothing but calm coming off the detective who was asleep himself. Gin slowly untangled himself and removed his head from the boy's chest. It was about 5 am according to the alarm clock next to the Sherlock book on the nightstand. There was also a hand written note, it looked like the same handwriting from the book's margins, most likely the detective's given the observations that were written down.

Gin- My parents will be heading back to America this week. That does not change our plans, but that does mean that we can come back here afterwards. I do still attend school and would appreciate it if I could finish it out from my house for my convince, but if it isn't that will be something we will need to discuss. I suppose there is a lot we need to discuss, I'm not a particularly light sleeper, if you need to wake me feel free to do so, I have been granted a few weeks off from school sort out all of the 'bond' stuff. -Shinichi

Well that was helpful, with the detective's parents gone Gin could make the minor security upgrades necessary for his own peace of mind. It was considerate of the detective to leave the note, the school things would be rather convenient actually, he would let the detective due as he pleased for the most part. It wouldn't be inconvenient anyways, the detective staying in his own home would make him less likely to follow Gin into a… questionable, that's how he'd word it, situation.

He felt rather disgusting, how long had he gone without a shower? Too long, and he didn't really have a change of clothes, he opened the detective's closet and hoped there was something he would sort of fit. There were several school uniforms hanging, a couple suits, and other assorted formal wear. On the far side were some ceremonial yukata, and two plain white kimonos. In a pinch they would do, but none of the pants were even close to the right length. He could use them while he washed his own clothes he supposed… Where was the washing machine in this house anyways?

He pulled one of the white kimonos and a yukata that would probably stop right below his knees. He should probably call **that woman** and have her drop off some clothes for him. Seeing as she was already in the know about his bond mate anyways… And as terrible as it was she was the only one he trusted knowing that information, well besides Vodka who would need to know.

"Kudou?" he called, the detective didn't move. He moved the boy's shoulder and was rewarded with two bleary blue eyes looking at him. "Where's your washer?"

"Washer? Oh," the detective yawned, "downstairs. Um, go through the study back towards the main hall and straight back. Soap should be in the drawer underneath, same with the black clothing treater as well as the dryer sheets." Well that was informative, and nice to know that Kudou figured out what he was probably washing. He emptied his pockets into a drawer in Kudou's room and left the gun under the pillow that he had placed it earlier. He took the white kimono and followed the detective's directions.

The washer was exactly where he said, and setting his clothes to wash (after he changed into the white kimono) wasn't difficult. It would be a couple of rather odd hours until they were done, but he was willing to deal with it. He grabbed his cell and gun from Kudou's room and headed for the bathroom Yukiko had pointed out as the detective's. Extra towels had been placed in there, and he noticed the not so inconspicuous hairdryer lying on the counter. He might actually come to like Kudou's mother for her ability to think ahead, she was also working at only appearing when she was needed.

He turned on the fan then the water to let it heat up. The detective's shower also had a suspiciously brand new bottle of conditioner, Yukiko was a goddess… It was even his*… Vermouth. That woman had passed on a few pieces of information, useful ones albeit, annoying that he hadn't thought about this sooner. Well he would take of care of it later, and thoroughly.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

When he woke up from his rather interesting dream about being Sherlock Holmes with Moriarty helping him solve crimes, the blond was lounging in the chair in his new year yukata reading his Holmes novel again. He had pulled enough of the blankets up to put his leg across Shinichi's own again. The assassin looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It was the only thing you had that I would fit in," he offers by way of explanation. Shinichi yawns, then nods his head understandingly. That would need to be fixed then, it would be rude not to offer.

"The bags under your eyes are gone, and the creak in your neck seems to be gone," Shinichi remarks, the blond snorts.

"Sleeping in a chair will do that to a person," the assassin remarks.

"You could have stolen part of the bed sooner, I wouldn't have objected. How long until your clothes are done?" Shinichi asks eying his yukata again.

"They are in the dryer now, about an hour," the blond responds. He moves slightly in the chair, and Shinichi takes a moment to realize that the assassin isn't nearly so intimidating when he's wearing something other than all black. Perhaps it the fact he's wearing Shinichi's own clothes?

"You aren't nearly so scary right now," Shinichi announces. The assassin raises an eyebrow at the comment and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Don't remind me," the assassin mutters lowly, and Shinichi can't help the small chuckle that escapes him at the retort. He wonders why the blond feels that he needs to be absolutely terrifying all of the time. He can also feel the uneasiness still drifting off the blond.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked, and the deadly assassin sitting across from him actually blushed. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'it's cold'. Shinichi shook his head with a smile, and got out of bed. A sense of worry drifted across the fledgling bond, and the detective didn't really understand why.

"You haven't been out of that bed in almost three weeks," the blond responds, "and you're getting out of it now? Are you sure you're well enough?" The concerned comment seemed more like an afterthought than anything else, but it was in fact there.

"You are my guest, and you are cold. I'm sure I'm capable of finding you an extra blanket since you brought me coffee," Shinichi responds with a soft smile. The blond is looked at him with the veiled concern, he can feel it more than he can see it. The only thing that comes to Shinichi's mind is that he must have looked absolutely terrible when he showed up, otherwise the blond wouldn't be so concerned.

It's a short trip down to the linen closet, and Shinichi realizes that he should probably stop in the bathroom before he grabs the blanket. He doesn't feel the three weeks he spent in bed, especially not the week he spent teetering on the brink of death. He can see the unnatural paleness to his skin while he's washing his hands. He takes the extra moment to brush his teeth as well, the blond hasn't come after him so he's probably not worried.

The mirror tells a different story that his hands. His face is still paler than it should be, and he looks unnaturally thin in his own frame after the past few weeks. His hair looks terrible, but that's to be expected. About the only thing that looks right at all right now is his slightly sleep addled eyes. The blond's concern was obviously due to his current appearance, and Shinichi found it hard to blame him for being skeptical about his health.

He grabbed two of the fleece throw blankets and brought them back to the blond who was back to reading again. Shinichi draped the first one over his legs, half of which was bare due to how short the Yukata was on him. The second he draped over the assassin's shoulders like a giant shawl. While doing so he could smell the scent of his shampoo drifting up off the blond locks as the other moved forward so it would also cover his back.

"All this for one cup of coffee?" the blond questioned.

"You said you were cold, and judging from the way you said it climbing back into the bed wasn't an option," Shinichi pointed out, "I'll be back in a minute, I just noticed just how out of control my hair has gotten in three weeks."

* * *

GIN

He could have chuckled at the detective's remark about his hair, he wasn't about to judge the Fox since he had been bedridden after all. He was surprised the boy was well enough to be walking, but the startling feeling that went through him when the detective was looking in the mirror earlier had been somewhat humorous. Then there was an odd reaction as he laid the other blanket around his shoulders, what could that have been from? Kudou was back know, he sat down on the edge of his bed and looked slightly hesitant about sitting in the other man's space.

"Feeling a little more human?" he asked noticing how much more tamed the detective's hair was.

"A little, until we complete the bond it's dangerous for us to be farther apart than the house though," Shinichi explains, "we should leave once your clothes are ready." Gin nods, it's the second piece of sense the kid has said.

It takes about an hour before Kudou is following him out door, he's got a small backpack full of supplies, and Gin is carrying a second one with clothes for the detective. Kudou managed to make it all the way to the Porsche before a sense of tiredness sunk in. Luckily Gin can feel it, and is able to grab him before he can topple into his car or worse yet the ground.

"Sorry," the detective mumbles, his eyes are drooping, "I.. 'm just tired. That's all." Gin nods adjusting the detective in his arms as he helps him into his Porsche, thanking whatever good fortune that his car was low enough he didn't have to lift the detective with all these bags on. It doesn't take long to have the bags placed in the backseat.

"I have to make a call Kudou, you can sleep for now," Gin instructs, "don't drool on my seats." The detective chuckles, and manages to nod in response to his request. Amusement floats across the bond as Gin shuts the door softly, he pulls his phone. It takes him a moment to decide that he's not willing to deal with Vermouth yet, he calls Vodka instead and gets into the driver's seat.

" _Aniki?"_ Vodka's tone is questioning, but past that fine.

"I need you to pack a bag for me," Gin asks, "also, if there are any assignments bring them. You know which of my… pieces of equipment I prefer for my work."

" _Are you sure? Vermouth… she said you wouldn't be in at all for a while…"_ Vodka sounds vaguely informed.

"Oh I won't be in, but I've been cooped up for two weeks. A good assignment is in order, or twelve. You know how I **enjoy** being still," Gin responds casually as he starts the car, "Meet me at safe house number 38. Don't forget my equipment." He hangs up, Vodka is reliable enough to get him those items. He's also the only person he'd trust anywhere near his recovering detective, a mental cringe runs through him, this is going to be almost painfully awkward for a couple days.

* * *

VODKA

He's in Chianti's car, and the little Shelby is purring under his fingers. He hadn't expected his Aniki's call, but Vermouth had all of Gin's assignments in encrypted files ready to go with a laptop when he asked. She had been mildly surprised, but only about the fact that Vodka was being instructed to actually meet up with them. Vodka remembered the detective from the roller coaster, he wondered what his Aniki was going to do. Obviously he wasn't giving up assassinations, but wasn't it dangerous for him to do so?

Vodka had packed several bags, the first had at least a week's worth of clothes. Some were civilian, but most were his usual black attire, one specific outfit had been recommended by Vermouth, and his Aniki's travel toiletries were also added. The second bag had three things, a laptop, it's charger cord, and a device holding the heavily encrypted files. The third was more of a case than anything else, it held two sniper rifles and over sixty rounds of ammo. It also had full cleaning kits for each.

He had packed extra bullets for the beretta as well as its cleaning case as well. He had premptively also packed several packs of cigarettes with the cleaning cases. He knew his Aniki, and him without his cigarettes was a VERY bad thing. One bottle of scotch had also found its way into the bag, Vermouth's doing of course.

Safehouse 38 was actually still in the city, and when Vodka arrived Gin was smoking next to his Porsche. He raised an eyebrow, most likely at the Shelby as he parked next to him. The detective was in his normal seat, and Vodka could see why Vermouth had been concerned. Even he could see how unwell the boy still looked.

"You're early," Gin remarks looking down at his watch, " **that woman** was expecting my request?"

"Yes, she also said to be careful, not that you need to be told that Aniki," Vodka answers as he exits the car, "I brought the usual equipment. Will all of it fit in your car Aniki?"

"The essentials will," his aniki responds, he starts to look through the bags and gives noises of approval.

"What's the plan?" Vodka asks, the detective hasn't moved. Vodka takes a step closer as Gin is looking through the bags, the kid is asleep and doesn't look half so bad as Vermouth was initially describing.

"The laptop and my equipment will remain here, the other bag will be coming with me," Gin explains, "I don't trust the Fox not to snoop yet. Hmm… well that's unexpected." He's pulled out the scotch.

"From her," Vodka explains. Gin nods and slides it in his bag, "you'll want to check the equipment bag before you leave it here." The master assassin looks in the suitcase that would fit snugly as an airplane check bag. He nods as he clicks open the baretta's cleaning case.

"Ah, thank you," it's unexpected to hear from him, "I will take this particular piece with. Put the rest of these in the safe accordingly. Fox?" Gin is looking over towards his car where the detective has opened his eyes.

"My phone's going off," he mumbles, as he pulls out the device, "moshi moshi?" Vodka watches as Gin loads the two bags into the remaining space in the Porsche. He's not even trying to listen in on the conversation, Vodka can tell, normally he's watching their fellow agents like a hawk.

"Must be a new case," the blond mumbles, "judging from his excitement." Vodka watches the assassin carefully cover up all the stuff in his backseat with a large black blanket.

"How do you know?" Vodka whispers. He's never really encountered bondmates before, but he knows his aniki has prior experience with them. Gin's experiences with them even seemed to include this, he's used it to kill enough times...

"It's a sense of excitement, must be interesting judging by the level of excitement he's sending," Gin attempts to explain, "its obviously not coming from me, but I can feel it as strongly as my own emotions. It's emotions that just sort of appear, I can't begin to explain how odd it is. It's… unsettling at worst, and strange most of the time."

"It goes both ways though doesn't it?" Vodka remembers how ill Gin looked, he's looking more or less back to normal now.

"Yes, which is what makes it dangerous," Gin answers, "what is it Fox?" The detective is looking over at him with the phone still up to his ear. A hand is placed over the speaker, and Vodka sees his Aniki raise an eyebrow before his mouth even opens.

"It just sounds so bizarre, Megure keibu is utterly lost, and I am intrigued. Local family friendly store murder… or so Megure keibu and his team think? It's hard to explain, and I think even you would find it… interesting?" the detective answers. Vodka looks at his aniki who is wearing as close to a bewildered face as he's ever seen.

"What could possibly be that interesting about someone else's method of murder?" Gin asked flatly, "whatever, let me change first." He looks at Vodka, and it's that look he gets when he's trusted to secure the area, before he enters the safe house.

"Where are we?" the detective asks, "vaguely of course." Vodka sees Gin nod through the window, obviously expecting the question. Vodka gives him address, and the detective nods. He tells the inspector that they'll be there in about half an hour. Gin returns after a few short minutes now dressed in civilian clothes. His usual black pants exchanged for khakis, his jade sweater swapped with a deep brown turtle neck, casual brown loafers instead of his black oxfords, and his fedora has been left behind. His long silverly blond hair is tied up in a high ponytail, part of it tucked under a lightweight black wind breaker.

The detective didn't notice, and that much was apparent from the way he kept talking to whomever was on the other end of the line. Gin leaned up against the back of his Porsche and looked at Vodka.

"Are you sure, I mean letting the-" Vodka gestured to the detective, "letting him this close to our work?"

"The Fox and I have a no interference policy, and a very strict don't ask don't tell," the blond answers, "he wants to continue going to high school so he's not going to push it."

"Megure keibu is aware you are coming, hopefully you changed into something more…" the Fox stopped and Vodka watched his eyes widen, "wow, I didn't know you knew what colors besides black were…" Admittedly Vodka hadn't expected it either, and Gin was grinning scarily.

"What part of 'Master Assassin' did you not understand?" Gin slipped on his sunglasses, and with his eyes covered up he looked perfectly normal…

"Last thing, what name are you going to use? Obviously I shouldn't introduce you as Gin to Megure keibu if you want to remain relatively unnoticed," the Fox pointed out.

"I'll handle it," Gin answers, "Load the rest of the equipment Vodka, I've got a crime scene to invade it seems."

* * *

(*Its his brand of conditioner)


	4. No, No More Liabilities Fox

Title: **Han Bun**

WARNING! THIS IS A MALE MALE PAIRING, not your cup of tea? Don't read then.

Category: **Meitantei Konan/Detective Conan(Case Closed)**

Pairing: **Gin & Shinichi**

A/N: I'm posting this one from an iPad, so the formating might be a little on the odd side. I will say this much its much odder that previously thought... I will try to have the next part up a little sooner, but no promises. Thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. Also I didn't actually play it, I watched Markiplier, highly recommend for some good chuckles.

Thank you for all the alerts as well, those are as awesome as the reviews in their own way. Enjoy. If there are any crucial mistakes let me know, same with the little ones, I'll be sure to fix them when I get the chance.

[Chapter four]

* * *

MEGURE KEIBU

He was surprised that Kudou agreed to show up, but he was completely out of depth. A local children's entertainment chain had what they were suspecting to be a series of terrible murders over night. Six people had turned up missing, and one bloody animatronic suit had shown up. Takagi was interviewing some of the witnesses earlier, some of them were rather… upset, then again he wasn't sure what exactly was going on yet either. Right now the two of them were both waiting for the Detective of the East to make his appearance.

Kudou's arrival is marked by a text from Shiratori, who is in charge of keeping the parameter secure. Kudou is leaning heavily on his companion, most likely his bond mate given Kudou's explanation for his current condition, and Shiratori seems concerned. Takagi relays this message to him, because Megure is having troubles working the new smart phone his wife gave him. Takagi waits patiently for him to decide on a response.

"Tell Shiratori kun its fine, if there is a problem Kudou kun's bond mate will handle it," Megure sees Takagi's look of concern as he sends the message, "Shinichi kun said he will be ok, but he won't be on his own for a while given how long he out. He's still recovering, but his bond mate should be able to pick up his slack." Megure watched Takagi relax, he appeared to be of the same opinion as he was, if Kudou kun could admit he was actually recovering then he was aware of how serious his own condition was at present.

The other officers didn't have to lead him in either, the detective walked in on his own, but his bond mate wasn't far behind. Kudou had been rather vague about his bond mate, but it was obvious when Megure saw the blond trailing behind him. Wait, wasn't that…

"Megure keibu," the greeting was warm, but the detective's face showed how tired he still was, "this I have to see." Of course Kudou would be the one person who would actively seek out dead bodies, or rather a lack of dead bodies. The blond was looking around, or rather his head was moving showing that he was looking from side to side since he was still wearing sunglasses. The only black items he was wearing were the shoes, glasses, and the windbreaker, but Megure was sure that was the same tall blond from the Mystery Coaster. He stands corrected, the shoes are brown.

"Keibu," the blond's voice isn't nearly as gravelly as the last time they met, like he hasn't been smoking or something. Kudou spots the blood trail and starts to follow it before the blond clears his throat. The teenager is still visibly pale, and he can see why Shiratori was concerned, he looks about ready pass out.

"Apologies, is there somewhere we can speak in private Megure Keibu?" Kudou kun's face has evened out, and a bit of understanding even seems to be lingering. Perhaps the expression has more to do with the blond than him.

"The manager's office is this way," Takagi gestures, "and the security guard's booth is in the back. There's a bloody mask for their mascot back there as well." Kudou kun looks to the blond who nods, Takagi looks to Megure keibu and notices that Kudou is referring to the blond for his answer.

"Security booth," the two of them respond almost simultaneously, Kudou looks at Takagi before responding further, "please. I assume that's where the security footage is?" Takagi starts leading them through bloodstained pizza parlor, there are some rundown looking dispensers, and some strange looking animal animatronic figures. It gets creepier each time the inspector walks through, Kudou kun however is glancing over the place. Somehow even if he looks like he's about to pass out he brings hope to their unit, like he'll be able to see what they have been missing.

"It is, right this way Kudou kun. The screens tell an interesting story to say the least, but the bodies are still missing," Megure answers watching the blond. It's by sheer luck that he notices the small tell that the blond is surprised, it's the smallest quirking of a platinum eyebrow. Before they can cross into the hallway the group pauses for a moment as Kudou takes a detailed look around where there's a rather large puddle of blood. There's also footprints matching the giant animatronic bunny suit referred to as 'Bonnie'. He vaguely wonders if Kudou noticed how all of the cameras look semi damaged? He hadn't noticed until Takagi and Chiba had taken a look after examining the footage, even now it wasn't particularly obvious.

"So you said earlier," Kudou kun replies with a chuckle, " you also said something rather peculiar earlier, and that I would really like the chance to see." They continued down into the depths of the security corridor, and the blond was strategically in front of Kudou. He wasn't overly twitchy or tense, but he was entirely too calm to be walking into a murder scene. Kudou was curious, but none of that seems to be bleeding through to the blond. At least not that he can tell.

"Certainly, but I still think someone hacked their footage," Takagi adds, "it's just the way the footage plays out… like a badly written horror film. Only thing missing was a giant snake or some spiders…" Kudou chuckles, and the blond was probably rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. Takagi holds a hand to the doorway allowing the two of them to follow him into the office.

"I'll wait back with the others Megure keibu," Takagi leaves and the blond shuts the two doors before Megure can blink. Kudou has a hand on Megure's shoulder and is watching as the blond boots up the monitors.

"It's more or less what he does," Kudou offers by way of explanation. Megure raises an eyebrow, but watches as gloved fingers, (police issued latex he notes) dance across the keys pulling up various pieces of footage.

"What was so important we talk in private?" Megure asks.

"That was my request not his," the blond starts.

"It might be better if I explain while you pull up the footage," Kudou suggests.

"It would make more sense if I explain while you watch the footage," the blond explains, as he taps a key and the footage starts playing. When the blond turns to face Megure he stands to remove his sunglasses, and then offers Kudou the chair now that he's finished. The detective nods and sits down with a significant amount of effort. There's a gentle whispered, "don't push yourself too far."

"I'll be fine," Kudou whispers, "how much are you going to explain?" The smirk on the blond's face sends a shiver down Megure's spine, it is without question the same guy from the Mystery Coaster. Yet there's a sort of gentleness when he's dealing with Kudou, the coldness is still there in volumes for everyone else.

"Enough," is the response, and the blond raises his voice and turns from Kudou to Megure again, "the room has been checked for bugs? Also, that footage is the original. Speaking from experience there are tells when that sort of thing has occurred, there is no log of anything except viewings. It's also got a system lock on outside interference."

"Really?" Megure asks, that makes the footage all the more disturbing, "what… who are you? Besides Kudou kun's bond mate?" The blond smirks, and Megure gets the feeling he should be afraid of the answer.

"Does it matter?" the blond responds and that shiver works its way down his spine once more. Kudou spins in his chair and sends a bewildered look. The blond looks over at him specifically, he gets the feeling that he shouldn't know this answer, but the curiosity nags at him. His overwhelming calmness at a brutal murder scene, his skills with a computer, and the obvious ways that he is watching over Kudou kun.

"We discussed this," Kudou frowns, and Megure keibu sees the strangest look cross the teen's face, "there are six corpses for me to find and these tapes aren't going to be half so useful as the actual evidence." Megure watches the blond's eyes turn towards the detective.

"We did discuss this, and it's still a bad idea," the blond responds, "regardless of your opinion on it. You may call me Yuy Mitsunari, we did meet before at Tropical Land. I'm sure you remember Megure keibu." There's a short pause, and Megure keibu sees Kudou's frown change to a look of confusion before Yuy continues. "That was before Kudou decided to eavesdrop on something he should not have, which nearly killed us both."

"That's what happened? I distinctly recall a baseball bat to my temple in there somewhere," Kudou mumbles with a glare before turning back to the monitors. It was clear to Megure that neither of them really knew how to handle the situation.

"Boys, look there's a time to be childish and a time to be at work. You two are a crime scene, six people are dead, I think at least five are still missing, and no one has any idea what is going on. Can the drama wait for another time?" Megure chides them. The blond snickers, and Kudou lets out a scoff before pausing the video on one of the spots that had confused Megure before.

"Well that's certainly… Odd," Kudou remarks rewatching the footage from a different perspective.

"That one is Bonnie, I don't know where it went, but it comes back two hours later covered in what I presume to be blood," he explains before the detective can say anymore.

"That's not a method I would have considered…" Mitsunari san mumbles, and that shiver creeps its way down his spine again. Whoever Yuy Mitsunari is, he isn't someone that Megure would willingly cross. Kudou is looking over at him, and the blond lets out a sigh before he resets the recording to a specific point in the timeline. Megure is perplexed, it is as if he's terrified just of being in the same room with the blond, like he's an apex predator or something. His fight or flight response is simply down to a panicked run away response. He's a police inspector for kami's sake, that shouldn't be his first response when meeting anyone. Well besides a suicide bomber or a terrorist…

"Meaning?" Kudou is clearly as curious as he is.

"The suit moves on its own, I've seen enough of these gimicky places to know that, but this one- " Mitsunari is pointing at the shadow of Bonnie in the corner of a different video that even Megure had missed, "-this one is acting entirely out of character. The blood stains start appearing right after that piece of footage, did you notice that?" Kudou pulls up a different section of the screen, and points to several other things that Megure hadn't noticed.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

Gin's observation about the blood stains appearing actually gave them a valid timeline, and more than enough information for him to start his own investigation. It is clear that Megure keibu is still just as unsettled by Gin as Shinichi was at first, who is clearly amused by the whole thing now that he's noticed. He's going to focus on the investigation and let Gin handle everything else as he wanders around, but Shinichi is equally perplexed, just when had Gin pilfered those latex gloves?

It isn't hard to find the mask, its sitting ominously in the corner. There's no blood visble from the outside, but there is a distinctly funny smell coming from that direction. Shinichi finds himself hesitant to ask, but he's curious.

"And the liquid coming from under the mask?" he asks, Megure keibu eyes it. Ah, so it is… that's unsurprising.

"Exactly what you'd expect Kudou kun," he responds wrinkling his nose, "urine."

"Boring," Gin responds, "any DNA on the sweaty handprint on the wall?" Megure looks at the door and notices the smudged handprint with wide eyes. It would appear that Gin was far more apt for this than the police were, that's a terrifying thought.

"We hadn't noticed that one, but there's a dent on this door in the shape of a cone. There's also a distinct set of scratches at an odd angle above it," Megure responds, "we were able to match those to a fourth animatronic."

"Let me guess," Gin moves the footage to a spot where an orange blur rushes down the hall, "this one?" Megure nods, Gin swaps screens to one labeled 'Pirate's Cove'.

"Foxy," Megure points as the Fox themed suit with a hook and an eyepatch peeks out a curtain, "it was clean when we searched it… Well, it was clean for what we were suspecting might be on it."

"Now you've got my attention, what was on it?" Shinichi inquires, and he feels amusement radiating from Gin's side. The assassin seems to have an idea what it might be. 'You don't want to know Fox,' rings clearly through his head, and Shinichi forces himself not to respond. He's sure Gin isn't particularly aware that he's doing it yet, sending actual words along with emotions…

"Nothing important to their investigation I'd say," Gin glances over his shoulder, "does rule #34 mean anything to you Kudou?" Shinichi cringes, he's heard of it alright and he'd rather not explain that to Megure keibu.

"Unfortunately, so where is the 'Bonnie' animatronic now?" Shinichi asked.

"It's sitting on stage next to the 'Freddy' one," Gin points at the current live screen, "but it doesn't appear to be covered in blood or anything else for that matter." He's leaning over Shinichi's shoulder looking at all the police officers wander around, and Shinichi wonders if he's really going to tell Megure keibu anything.

* * *

GIN

Kudou has been giving him looks of confusion for most of the case so far, and it's a feeling of curiosity whenever he observes something that he deems useful. It takes a moment for the impression to really turn to what it actually is, the detective is impressed. The police around Kudou however aren't as incompetent as most of the officers he had run into whilest in his chosen profession. These officers had actually processed the scene fairly accurately, and there wasn't a whole lot of crime scene contamination either.

"Give us a minute will you Megure keibu?" Kudou asks, the portly man exits the small room. Or rather tries, Gin still has the full lock system engaged. A swipe of the keyboard later, and the keibu was joining his men.

"They aren't as stupid as the cops that I always run into," he opens once the door is secure once more, "what did you do to this unit?"

"Nothing," Kudou lets out a wry smile, "nothing illegal. I made observations and simply made suggestions that have lead to a significant increase in their case closure rates." That doesn't surprise him in the least, most police officers couldn't find their own left shoe even it was sitting next to the right one.

"You have their respect at your age at well, which is equally impressive," Gin adds, the detective rubs the back of his head and embarrassment flows at the comment.

"Thank you, but we are here to solve a crime not discuss who is solving it. Any theories?" the detective is looking at him curiously again.

"Several, but only one suits this situation. As much as I disprove of movies, this case certainly appears to follow that American one 'Judgement Day'. The rabbit animatronic clearly moved on its own and its covered in the blood to support that," Gin feels slightly ridiculous to be using a movie as a guide, and somehow Chianti and Vodka had talked him into watching it, "the robot more than likely did it. The question isn't what did it at this point, it is more of: did the animatronic do this on its own or was it programmed by someone to kill them?" The amusement at the movie reference was clear enough, but there was an underlying current of concern over why it was happening.

"You haven't figured it out yet? There are only two things I don't understand, and only one of them has to do with the case," Kudou's end of the bond abruptly closed off, and Gin found himself caught off balance by the sudden lack of feeling.

"What are you doing?" Gin growls out, and the detective narrows his eyes.

"Why won't you trust these officers, at least Megure keibu with a fraction of the truth?" Kudou clearly had no patience for his reluctance. The detective clearly didn't understand the implications of anyone else knowing about him being assassin.

"No," Gin responds flatly, "him knowing who I am is enough. I am not about to acknowledge anything about what I do as a career to a police officer Fox."

"Point taken, but some sort of explanation might be…" the detective stops as he sees Gin's glare.

"No," the assassin growls stepping up into the detectives space, "we are not going to tell your police buddies what I do. If they know they become a liability, things that become a liability get a bullet in them. If I become a liability Vodka is to put a bullet in me, do you understand that?" Anokata might not know yet, but Vermouth certainly wouldn't be above ending him if he put all of them at risk. He didn't think her loyalties to her friend and said friend's son were higher than her loyalties to Anokata. That being said, Gin didn't know where that woman's loyalties truly lay, and that's what made her so dangerous.

"That makes significantly more sense than just your paranoia alone," the detective responds with a small smirk, "you have no choice but to trust me, I think in time you'll warm up to Megure keibu well enough to at least let him in. In due time of course."

"You said that there were only two things that you didn't understand," the assassin reminds him, the detective nods, "what was the second?"

"Have you never finished a Sherlock Holmes novel? A detective never reveals the answer until he has all the facts my good man," Kudou mocks, "the second obviously is something I have yet to confirm. Shall we join the rest of the school kids now, or did you have some other plan in mind for locking us in here?"

"Lead the way detective," he responds unlocking the door. He's not particularly satisfied with the answer, but lets it go when the detective's emotions creep back to him steadily once again.

"You'll need to read the literature later, its quite useful to know some of it. I need to examine 'Bonnie' now," the detective offers by way of explanation.

* * *

MEGURE KEIBU

It comes as no surprise when the next time Kudou kun shows up is while he is looking over the bloodstained rabbit animatronic on stage with a set of shoe covers and a fresh pair of latex gloves. The blond is off to the side watching the room, just like a predator Megure reminds himself. He supposes that Kudou kun would let him know if he was really in any danger, but the uneasiness lingers.

"Is there any sort of remote operating station Megure keibu?" Kudou kun asks looking over the suit thoroughly before moving to the bear next to it.

"Not that my team has found, there might be a specific command program downloaded to a memory something-a-what's-it according to Chiba san," he answers trying to recall his cyber crime man's words, "you'd probably learn more by asking him." To his surprise the blond moves instead to ask Chiba as Kudou continues what he's doing up on the stage.

"Interesting, keibu?" Kudou's looking at him now, "do you know if there was any additional blood found?"

"Now that you mention it, no. Only the blood trail and what's on the suit, why?" he asks watching as Kudou shimmies his way off the stage carefully.

"You've only got one dead body, you've got five missing, did it occur to you that perhaps they are still alive?" Kudou kun's words sent a shiver down his spine.

"It had actually, we've looked the place over with a fine tooth comb and found nothing so far," he explains, "that's why I was so desperate for your assistance Kudou kun." The detective nods, and the blond is walking over to him.

"The suits are remotely programmed, but there isn't enough to suggest they can be remotely controlled," Yuy replies, "I would advise they have someone check the subroutine for anything suspicious, its what I would do."

"The adult is clearly dead, the body was stuffed inside the suit sometime last night. The kids however are still missing, what do you think we're looking at?" Kudou is whispering to the blond. Its clear that both of them are fully concentrating on the case now, but the way that Kudou is asking Yuy his opinion just brings that shiver running down his spine again.

"Kidnapping, not something organized that's for certain. There's probably more than enough evidence on the body once it is pulled from the suit to tell them where," Yuy responds quietly, "it will take them weeks to get it through the system. If the associate doesn't hear from his other partner though… Timeline looks like about—." Yuy looks at his watch and Kudou nods.

"24 hours from the last time he checked in, most likely ten of those are left at best. After that the kids are dead," Kudou finishes, "will you help me find them?" The blond rolls his eyes, it's a practiced motion.

"Get me pictures of these kids, I have a method of finding them, but I don't know how long it's going to take," Yuy looks at Megure with a nod before pulling out his cell and making a call.

"What exactly does your bond mate do Kudou kun?" Megure finds himself wondering aloud, "I'll get Takagi to send you the photos of the kids of course."

"He's an infiltration specialist," Kudou responds quietly, "he's making a few calls to see if he can't get us some new leads on those missing kids. We probably have somewhere between four and seven hours."

"You were saying ten at best earlier, what made you change your mind?" Megure asks looking at the solemn look on Kudou's face.

"The other partner wasn't the snatch and grab, he'll likely err on the side of caution and dispose of them before then. It will just take that long to dispose of the bodies without drawing attention to himself most likely," Kudou answers, "Mitsunari's contacts probably have a way of hacking into the local security grid and using facial recognition software to get us a trail." Megure was lost at the word hacking to be honest, but he figured Chiba would probably understand.

"If he can get us into that network I'm sure Chiba could assist running a similar search using our systems," Takagi adds, well its nice to know someone understands all that tech mobojumbo.

"I'll see if he can, his specialty is more in the direct approach from my understanding. Do you have pictures of the missing kids?" Kudou kun responds. It sounds like the detective still knows more than what he's saying about the blond. Which given that the blond is the other half of his soul makes more sense, that and according to Kudou soulmates can't successfully lie to one another.

"Here they are, where did Yuy san go so I can get these to him?" Takagi is holding up one of the department flashy thingies that Chiba was always leaving on his desk for him to look at. Kudou points behind him, and there's a large latex gloved hand plucking the flash drive from him.

* * *

 **Hittocere** : vote now, yes for it to be the (remaining) Shonen Tantei that were kidnapped, or no for it to be random kids. Personally I don't mind writing either. More crime scene stuff in the next chapter as well!


	5. QWERTY1234 is not a good password Keibu

Title: **Han Bun**

WARNING! THIS IS A MALE MALE PAIRING, not your cup of tea? Don't read then.

Category: **Meitantei Konan/Detective Conan(Case Closed)**

Pairing: **Gin & Shinichi**

A/N:Its been a while, so first off life sucks balls. My father passed in October, its been busy as hell, and life has no intentions of slowing down in the meantime. Family has been super supportive, managed to keep my sanity in the meantime, also have started rewriting chapter 39 of ANMoP for what seems to be them fifth time. Its being fussy and should lead/transition into some previously written chapters that I had ready for you guys (sadly) years ago. I'd say its finally about half way done...

Thank you for all the alerts as well, those are as awesome as the reviews in their own way. Enjoy. If there are any crucial mistakes let me know, same with the little ones, I'll be sure to fix them when I get the chance.

* * *

[Chapter five]

TAKAGI KEIJI

He didn't even begin to know how Mitsunari san had gotten past him in the first place to find Chiba's work place, let alone how he just managed to sneak up on all of them except Kudou. The detective looks mildly impressed as the blond nods his direction.

"That woman has the program warming up, she just needs the photos. We call it code Adam," the blond explains, "we can use the program to find a target, track their whereabouts, and sometimes even get a realtime location on the target using a satellite or gps in their phone. Its lead to the closure of several events that could be called 'matters of national security', or at least that's what the Americans call it."

"Mitsunari, about how long do you think it will take for us to get a hit using this software?" Kudou kun asked. The blond glanced at his watch before plugging the usb into a nearby laptop that Chiba san had set up. The screen lit up asking for a password, and Takagi was about to offer to log the blond in when he completely bypassed the entire thing.

"Varies by user, **that woman** however is on the other end, as soon as I send her these we should start seeing a trace in about two minutes. Chiba keiji was it? 'To Serve and Protect*' as a password on a police computer?" Yuy points out, and Takagi groans, that's exactly what he had tried to explain when Chiba first suggested it… The laptop chimed indicating that the photos had been uploaded, and then made an alert noise once they were sent.

"It was that or something equally ridiculous that made no sense," Chiba mumbles, "Megure keibu asked me why it couldn't just be QWERTY123, I had the sense to use something not on the list of weakest passwords at least." Takagi watched Yuy's latex covered hands dance across the keys. Kudou had long since wandered off to examine the rest of the crime scene.

He should have set a timer, exactly two minutes later pictures of the missing kids started popping up all over the screen. Yuy started connecting them to a map, using traffic, ATM, selfies, and security cameras to setup a breadcrumb trail for them to follow. Yuy's phone started to chime, but he ignored it looking at the screen.

"The missing kids should be somewhere in this area," he explains, "someone hit a powerline which took down enough camera's to make this interesting. I'll ask Kudou if he can take over from here." Yuy's eyes narrowed, and it Takagi a grand total of about 5 seconds to figure out why. Kudou kun was on one of the screens being drugged and stuffed in a car.

"That's not good, KEIBU!" Takagi calls, and Megure is peering over their shoulder looking at the screen.

"What's Kudou kun gotten into now?" Megure groans, "I apologize Mitsunari san, normally I have someone discretely watching Kudou kun while he's at this sort of crime to keep him out of trouble."

"Don't apologize, just get me a vehicle and in the street now," Yuy growls, "Kudou probably still is your best chance of getting those kids back."

* * *

GIN

When Kudou was drugged he felt that end of the bond go sluggish, he however was unsurprised that kid managed to get kidnapped. He wished he had the foresight to leave his beretta at the safe house, because now he was finding it increasingly difficult to leave it concealed. He sent Vodka a text telling him to get to one of the high points with one of his more… fancy toys. The one Kudou greeted warmly as Takagi was fairly competent, he was escorting him immediately to one of the squad cars.

"You're awfully calm in this situation, Kudou kun said you were an infiltration specialist?" Takagi wisely hadn't believed Kudou's lie. Calling him a spy? Well he supposed it was better than his straight up profession, and it certainly didn't reveal what side of the law he was actually on.

"In a manner of speaking, I'm usually more on the clean up in so to speak," Gin elaborates, "you didn't believe Kudou when he told you earlier." It isn't a question, and Takagi doesn't look his direction as he starts the car and heads for the last spot they saw the detective.

"I… I could tell there was a certain amount of hesitance to his answer Kudou kun can't lie, he's absolutely terrible at it," Takagi offers as a response, "it would appear that Kudou trusts you, and that says all we need to know." Takagi starts driving he reaches for the siren but then thinks better of it when he sees the stare Gin is giving him.

"Take a right up here," Gin instructs. The radio kicks up, and all sorts of reports start filtering across. They overlap so much Gin doesn't understand how police officers get anything done.

"What's going on?" Takagi reaches for his radio.

" _All units be advised, kidnappers in the area. Five kids, one teenager, and one woman. Thought to be armed and dangerous, use extreme caution, kids condition is currently unknown,_ " the dispatcher repeats flitering out all the extra noise.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

He sat up groggily, he wasn't sure how the hell this happened this time, but he had been taken. He felt sick, most likely a result of their incomplete bond, Gin's presence was on the other side. A deathly calm feeling that Shinichi suspected he was going to feel when the other was on assignments. Shinichi took a look around, he didn't see any of the kids, but he did see a woman sitting across from him. Her head was caved in, most likely a large claw hammer.

"You're awake, good. What do the police know?" a man asked from behind where Shinichi was leaned over. Shinichi attempted to answer, but all he could really manage was a groggy groan.

"You've been hanging around with someone dangerous little detective, someone I want to be rid of," he whispered, "someone that would kill me as soon as look at me."

"Uhh," Shinichi isn't sure he wants to know what this person wants.

"I don't know how you came into contact with Gin little detective, but I will kill him," the man has come to stand in front of him. Shinichi hopes that their bond is enough for the assassin to find him, if not… He doesn't want to know what will happen if Gin doesn't.

* * *

HANNIN

The little nosy detective didn't look long for this world. Whatever was wrong with the kid, it had gotten worse since he had set him in the spare bedroom. That other woman had gotten in his way earlier, she wanted to release his little ransom tickets. One heavy blow with the framing hammer had changed her mind, he chuckled at his own dark pun.

The kids were watching Karmen Rider, and as long as they were fed and provided some sort of entertainment they weren't fussy. They had of course asked for their mothers at one point, but that had been dealt with through less aggressive means. One of them was napping on a sleeping bag in the corner, one was coloring something that looked like the animatronics he had hacked into, and the other three were watching something with a big brown dog and some teenagers.

He thought back to the master assassin he had seen lingering near the detective at the crime scene, the blond had been mostly left alone. Just who was this kid that he could get Gin a free pass into an investigation?

* * *

GIN

The assassin could feel Kudou pulling the bond, he was trying to help at least. Then he was missing, and Gin felt something akin to terror. What was going on?

 _I don't have time to linger, this guy is nuts. He knows you by the way, I'm of the impression he doesn't like you. The kids are alive, for now. I can hear them watching cartoons._

'Kudou, what about you? Why can I hear you?' Gin asks.

 _I'll explain_ _another time, given the sounds and general location I'd say we are in one of the lower end neighborhoods. The woman is dead, claw hammer to the skull, they had a disagreement… I can't keep this up much longer._ _What I can tell you is that_ _you shouldn't worry if you arrive and I'm out cold. It_ _will be a side effect of this, I'll be fine,_ Kudou's tone was reassuring, _don't shoot the kids._ Gin has the resist the urge to roll his eyes. Kudou's presence fades again, and it's getting closer as the officer continues to drive.

"The children are alright, or so Kudou tells me," Gin tells the officer, Takagi nods his head.

"You and Kudou must be a pretty close pair, most bond mates can simply tell what the other is thinking via emotions. The best they can do is determine whether or not the other is lying," Takagi keiji responds. The comment does not put Gin at ease, Kudou also had said there would be a side effect of being out cold.

"I do not think it was a wise idea," Gin responds, "left here." The officer turns the car, seeming to understand there was more to the statement, "he was trying to be reassuring about his condition upon my arrival. That does not bode well."

"Not usually when it comes to Kudou Kun, he generally finds more trouble than most," Takagi agrees, "was he able to tell you anything else?"

"The woman is perpetrator is male, and insane," Gin repeats, "too far, take a right here. Seems like a few blocks further at this point." A few blocks further and Takagi stops the car, they weren't that far ahead of the other officers. Takagi turns to him and Gin wonders what the problem is, he let him in the squad car after all.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait here," Takagi's face when he says it is apologetic, "the other half of your soul is in there, and we know for a fact he's in danger because he's not out here waiting for us. I can't, at least as member of the police department, let you go in there and endanger Kudou or yourself." Gin gives him a stare, he honestly thought he was going to stay behind now? Did he need to draw his beretta and explain the situation to this cop?

 _Don't shoot the kids._ Kudou hadn't been talking about the children, the detective was talking about the police themselves. Clearly he understood Gin better than he let on if that was his last warning.

"You are luckier than you know keiji," Gin responds, "let me spare you the trouble. You can wait outside while I deal with him, or we can go in together, take your pick. I don't care if you are police officer or not, stand in my way and I will deal you as well." He lets the tone sink into the one he uses on new recruits to keep them out of his way. Takagi, being a police officer is marginally less afraid of him, but he pales under the weight of Gin's gaze.

"I see your point, but I must—" he stops as Megure comes up behind him and sets a hand on his shoulder.

"He isn't going to listen, Kudou doesn't and this is the other half of his soul," Megure keibu reminds his officer with a soft smirk, "and Kudou listens for about five seconds before he realizes we missed something. An hour later we've got a criminal, he's got an injury, and the case is closed." Gin doesn't say anything, but he suspects there is another reason Megure isn't going to stop him.

"Keibu?" Takagi didn't seem to believe him either.

"Can I have a word with my officer before you storm the building?" Megure asks. Gin moves further away, but he has no intentions of letting his guard down. He's listening in when Megure starts talking lowly to the other officer, "he needs to be there if he and Kudou are going to survive. I don't know what you know about bonds, but I do know that he needs to be there to take Kudou."

"You're saying we let a civilian into a situation, with hostages, and let him have free reign of the crime scene?" Takagi is whispering, and Gin refuses to snicker at the tone the officer is using.

"Takagi," Megure takes a deep breath, "I don't think any of us is equipped to stop Yuy san if he wasn't in the mood to cooperate. Kudou clearly has an influence on him, because if it was Kudou he wouldn't be waiting for us."

"That explains how Kudou tracked me down in the first place," Gin comments dryly.

"Given how the Mystery Coaster incident went in the first place… It's no surprise that he followed you," Megure adds, "the fact is Kudou convinced him to come in the first place."

"He did," Gin responds. Perhaps he didn't give Megure enough credit, the man seems to see more than he'd like him to, "What are you waiting for?" Megure pulls up his radio.

"Are you all in position?" the comment is made semi quietly. A bunch of affirmatives come back over the radio, and Takagi looks surprised. "The teams to be in position, we don't want the kids to be taken again."

"Let's go then," Gin doesn't wait for a response.

He doesn't wait for the police to follow him, in fact they wait behind as he breaks down the door. He locks eyes with the man stupid enough to kidnap Kudou. Things proceed in a decidedly… tame fashion for him.

* * *

MEGURE KEIBU

He holds back the swat team intentionally, he has a suspicion about Yuy San. That suspicion is ironically what leads him into the scene before him, Yuy doesn't so much as pause when the man comes at him with a homicidal grin. Normally Megure would urge his officers to be careful, but Yuy has neutralized the man in three horrifying quick movements.

The first movement stops the would be assailant, a sharp jab to the center of his chest as he collapses unable to breathe. A second movement as his foot comes down in a snap kick across the side of the man's knee. The third movement is a frightening twist as the wrist that flew out to punch him is caught and wrapped up with a sickening pop. The man is gasping for breath and silently screaming, his face contorted with such pain that Megure would almost feel sorry for him.

The problem is this man kidnapped Kudou Kun, and then he decided it would be a wise plan to attack Kudou kun's bond mate. A man that if he wasn't mistaken was a trained killer judging by the momentary look of pleasure on his own face at his work. The expression drops as he knocks the man out with a sharp whack to the temple with an elbow, and as Yuy drops him like a sack of potatoes Megure thanks whatever Kami sama was on their side when they decided that he was on their side.

For a moment Kudou's bond mate pauses, he's placed his sunglasses on. As he whistles the kids come running inquisitively, he's asking where Shinichi is. They point to a back room and he turns them over to Megure who he makes eye contact with over the glasses. There will be no charges filed against Yuy, the man he 'defended' himself against was a murderer and kidnapper, he was defending his clearly weakened bond mate and himself. Speaking of which, Yuy returns after a moment holding Kudou Kun in a fireman's carry.

"Is he okay?" Megure finds himself asking quietly, he barely regeisters that Yuy has removed his gloves and has one directly touching Kudou kun's stomach. It's an old bond mate trick to help restore presence in a strained bond, clearly they still haven't bonded. Yuy nods, he doesn't look overly concerned so much as annoyed.

"He's overreached himself… Again," Yuy's tone denotes a certain amount of patience, "do you need a statement from either of us?" The question clearly comes out of respect for Kudou Kun, because the blond doesn't look like he wants to be there much longer than he has to be.

"Not particularly," Megure answers looking at the pallor of Kudou's face, "it can wait. Kudou kun's health is more important than a statement about what just happened here. It's all just a formality, I saw everything anyways Yuy San. Stop by later and I'll go over everything with you once Kudou Kun is better." Yuy raises an eyebrow, clearly he was expecting some sort of questioning after his display of viciousness.

"It was self defense of a bond mate, an unbonded bond mate at that, you left him alive for questioning," Megure points out, "that appeared to be rather generous given the rest of that conflict. I'm not going to ask you questions about it, I'll take care of it. Just promise us you'll take good care of Kudou Kun."

"I will," Yuy answers. Megure instructs Takagi to take Kudou and Yuy back to wherever Yuy's car is.

* * *

KUDOU SHINICHI

He's rather impressed he managed to screw up this impressively in his first case with Gin involved. He knows how bonds work, he knows how cases work… How the hell did he over tax it so bad he's in limbo until Gin undoes whatever the hell it is he did? On another note, did Gin kill the kidnapper? He has no idea what's going on except that he's trapped in his own head for now. He's waiting for Gin to fix it, which given everything is probably going to be full skin to skin contact to bring him out of this comatose state he's managed to cause.

He doesn't know how much time passes on the outside, but when he comes to it's just barely on the surface. He can feel Gin holding him, and the assassin seems to be reading something. Shinichi knows he's just out of the coma, but he knows Gin can tell that he's somewhat better than he was before.

"This book isn't particularly useful Fox," the assassin comments, "what I know is that you were catonic for a week, and that you are barely awake now." He hears a page turn, and resists the urge to smile as he burrows closer to the blond.

Shinichi knows the other is far from relaxed, but Gin is responding to their closeness. He's not as tense as he was when they first met, but he doesn't yet fully trust them. Then again he did talk directly to Gin's mind from several blocks away, but he won't understand that until he finishes the book. He wonders what chapter Gin's on.

"I've read about some of the ways that this heals you, and that the more connections we have the faster that goes. The whole problem being that our bond isn't complete, without that me you can't go anywhere. We can't exactly complete that until you get better, and I am not a nurse Fox. How the hell do we finish this bond when you can't talk?"

Shinichi knows what he means, he can't exactly consent to whatever needs to be done. One line it appears Gin won't cross is being a rapist, and Shinichi's glad that's the line the blond has. He also doesn't see the blond as being an entirely patient person either.

"This would be so much easier if you would just tell me what I have to do… Shinichi?" he didn't realize how taxing this was on Gin. He just wanted to stop making things complicated for five seconds of his life.

"Sorry," Shinichi whispers. Gin wraps an arm around him and sets down the book. "I… Screwed up."

"Yes, you did. Which is why once this is done we do this my way, got it?" Gin explains, "but first we do this your way. What do we do to fix this? I can't leave your side long enough to do anything more to go to the bathroom, **that woman** has been here caring for us. It's humiliating, there's nothing I can do except sit here with you because otherwise you don't wake up."

"Not your fault," Shinichi knows Gin knows that, but he feels like it needs to be said. Gin nods, but he's tensed up again.

"I have to go on assignment soon, I have targets to kill. You'll remain here in Vodka's care while I take care of it," Gin explains, "I have several targets that only I can kill. How far can I go before you have an issue with all of it?"

"I don't know," Shinichi answers, "not recommended." He doesn't know, and he suspects not far at all given what he's read.

"Then you'll be going with, unfortunately. We'll complete this and then I will kill them. It's what I do," Gin's voice is so… psycho, "You save people, solve crimes, fight the good fight. That's what you do. I'm not a nice man, I'm not even a good man, I just happen to be your bond mate. Your stupid book tells me that instinctually I will do whatever I can do to protect you, that I believe. The other thing it tells me is that bond mates instinctually work the same side of the law, not because they want to, but because they have to."

"Not the truth," Shinichi knows that, whoever wrote that book didn't understand the finer points.

"That's not the truth? Then what is the truth? You who so conveniently knows where to find the truth wherever or whenever you do," Gin sounds irritated with him, but under that he can feel the relief that his life won't be catered to by whatever it is Shinichi wants.

"I don't know," Shinichi answers truthfully, "can't know."

"The boy doesn't know," the voice startles Shinichi, and Gin tenses up immeasurably, "don't force him to answer you, hi Shin chan." Shinichi raises his eyebrows, he recognizes her as his mom's friend either Chris or her mother Sharon, he's not sure which at this moment, nor does he care.

"I told you to fuck off," Gin hisses, "get out of here."

"No, because you need to stop asking him questions and start asking me. Shin chan is barely awake, let him recover and then you are going to sleep with him to complete your bond. Shin chan you should sleep now," she points out, "and the more you ask him right now the less likely you'll be able to complete the bond. You're taxing him more than you're helping him right now."

"What makes you such an expert about bonds?" Gin hisses, Shinichi just leans against him listening to her scold Gin. He is tired, perhaps he should just sleep like she's suggesting?

* * *

GIN

He feels more than sees Shinichi fall asleep against him, the detective's side of the bond levels off as he falls asleep but it's not as… Easy to access as it was before.

"I happen to know who wrote that book personally, not that it matters. No, it's not his father," Vermouth answers calmly, "I also know you are skeptical about your part in all of this. You're an easy read after all this time Gin."

"That's less than assuring," Gin frowns, "is he right that we don't have to be on the same side of the law?"

"Of course, it has less to do with the bond and more to do with individuals. I highly doubt you'll remain on opposite sides for long, it will be too hard on each of you," she points out, "why was he out cold? He should have recovered from your temporary separation already." Gin knew it, he's not sure why but he knew something was wrong with the kid.

"I thought so, he… He reached out and talked to me while I was in car trying to track him down," Gin isn't sure how to explain this, "in my mind."

"Ah," Vermouth folds her hands, "Kudou forced himself through an incomplete bond to warn you. So it's half complete, you no longer face feedback, but he does. Until you complete it he will be unable to be on his own, and you'll always be hungry." That last part hardly seems abnormal.

"Why will I be hungry?" Gin has to ask.

"Side effect," the annoying blonde responds instantly.

"How many… Pairs I guess, can talk to their partner through their bond?"he's been reading that damn book for days now, and nothing about that has ever come up.

"Most can't Gin, it's a relatively rare thing. All pairs can read the other, some pairs get vague impressions, more commonly than not its just feelings. Sadness, fear, hate, happiness… Only the strongest emotions," Vermouth offers as an explanation, "I've never met another pair that can, Kudou's parents aren't even capable of it. They can communicate emotions over incredible distances, and moods on rare occasions, but never actual words. That's relevant because they have the strongest bond I've personally seen."

It surprises him that Vermouth is willing to talk about it at all, she works around bonds almost as often as he does. The difference is she exploits them differently, she is also one of the leading experts on the subject much to his irritation. He's not sure how she exploits them, but he knows that's what she does.

"Why is that we can then?" Gin asks. She frowns and looks at the detective with no small amount of confusion.

"My guess is that Shin chan could hear you first, so he knew he could enable it. Past that I have no idea what enables it, maybe it's sheer willpower?" Vermouth shrugs, "my theory is that because the two of you almost died it brought you that much closer. That experience lessened the barriers between your mind."

He supposes that made sense, but what did she mean that Kudou could hear him first? When had he figured that out? It didn't matter, the part that mattered right now was that he and Kudou could not be separated until their bond was complete. Which means that he could not complete his assignments until their bond was complete. He was officially in limbo until that.

"So you are saying because I didn't stay with him when we first met I may have inadvertently caused for us to be able to speak to each other with our minds?" Gin clarifies.

"Possibly, but who can say? I will keep Anokata off your back, but he will eventually find out you have a bond mate Gin. It's just a matter of time," Vermouth points out, "take a nap for now, you'll both need your rest if Kudou is to recover enough for you to finish your bond." He nods and motions for her to leave. Vermouth nods and bows her head before he loses his cool. He picks up the book and sets it off to the side carefully.

He examines the detective currently sleeping in his lap, when they got back from the case Gin stripped them both down to their boxers. Gin's ass is sore from sitting for so long, he's also read over the targets Anokata wants assassinated, they sound wonderfully entertaining. He's been cooped up long enough he's almost tempted to sneak out and kill off a few of them. He knows that Kudou doesn't approve, but he doesn't approve of the police presence that hovers around his bond mate either. They'll both have to make sacrifices.

* * *

A/n: *To Serve and Protect- this slogan is on all the police… most of the police vehicles I have ever seen. Gin is also a techno wiz for some reason, Kami sama I have no idea why.

A fun line from ANMoP PART 39: RISE:

"Ah," Gin can't help the smirk, "all you have in your fridge is coffee isn't it?" The Fox scowls.


End file.
